after All This Time
by lumosknoxx269
Summary: Scorpius, Rose and Albus have started thier years at Hogwarts. Rose loves Scorpius but what happens when he falls in love with someone who Rose thought he would never fall in love with?read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

SCORPIUS:-

FIRST YEAR

'Have you taken everything?' Mom asked for the billionth time.  
'Yes mom!' I groaned. We were rushing throgh the already crowded Kings Cross Station and trying to manouver our way to Platform nine-and-three-quarters.  
'Be safe, brush your teeth twice a day-'  
'Don't go into the Forbidden forest.' I said with her as she told me this everyday, since I got accepted at Hogwarts. Dad was looking around cautiously and didn't pay attention to our conversation. We ran through the barrier and there it was: the Hogwarts Express puffing out smoke merrily as many parents were trying to get their children onto the train.  
Mom knelt down, 'You be good okay? If we get a single letter from Hogwarts regarding your behaviour I swear I will ruin your summer.' she warned me.  
I looked up to see dad nodding at a man who I recognised as Harry Potter who was one of my father's good friends. My dad had told me a lot about Harry Potter: How he was the hero of their generation, how he had destroyed the dark wizard Voldemort and how he had helped dad when in need even though they weren't the best of friends. The man standing next to him was giving dad a dirty look.  
'Dad, why is that man looking at you like that?' I asked.  
'That is Ron Weasley. We didn't really get along in school but don't make the mistake I did. They are really nice people.' Dad said.  
The train whistle blew and everyone rushed in.  
'Bye mom. Bye dad.' I said.  
'Bye Scorp.' Dad said hugging me tightly.  
'Bye honey.' Mom said kissing me on the forehead.  
I walked over to the door.  
'Write to us.' Dad added.

I waved at them and got into the train. I started moving along the compartments trying to find an empty or a less conjusted one.

I finally found one at the end of the train. Thankfully only two people sat there. One was a scrawny boy with messy black hair and green eyes and next to him sat a girl with fiery red, straight hair and blue eyes. (An odd combinatin if you ask me)  
'May I sit here?' I asked.  
'Sure!' The boy gestured to sit oppisite him. I walked in and sat down.  
'Hi, I am Scorpius Malfoy.' I leant out a hand. Both of them exchanged nervous glances.  
'Hi. I'm Albus Potter.' He shook my hand.  
'Rose Weasley.' The girl took my hand. I smiled at her.

Albus and I had a lot to talk about throughout our train ride. We never ran out of topics. Rose didn't converse with as she was caught up in a very fat book she was reading. She did look up to listen a few times but didn't say a single word. The sun was already setting.  
'We need to get changed.' Rose finally said. 'We've almot reached.' The train finally slowed down. Everone rushed out, chattering about the coming year in excitement. I walked with Albus and Rose aimlessely with a crowd of taller students until I heard a loud, booming vioce.  
'First years over here!' The voice yelled. We followed the voice and found ourselves in a crowd surrounding a giant of a man.  
'Hagrid!' Abus yelled. He knew this man?  
'Albus! How are ya? Hows Harry 'n' Ginny?' He asked.  
'Good.' Albus nodded.  
'Do you know this guy?' I asked, stunned.  
'Yes. He is one of our family friends.' Albus said.  
'Hi Rose. How's the family?' Hagrid asked.  
'They're doing good.'  
'Okay then, let's get going shall we?' Hagrid said clapping his dustbin lids sized hands together.  
We followed him towards a lake which had many boats lined at the shore.

'Three kids in one boat, please.' Hagrid yelled. I got in a boat with Albus and Rose. The boat started moving without any warning.  
'Don' get scared. They are enchanted to move by themselves.' Rose said.  
I looked at the magnificent castle which was standing so majestically. It was lit all aroung and it looked so beautiful in the night sky. The boats came to a stop and all of us got off and walked throught the large iron gated and walked up a fleet of stairs until a bid wooden door opened up for us. The corridors of the castle were covered by moving paintings and lamps burning brightly. A man with a round shaped face and thin glasses walked over to us.  
'Good evening, students. I am Prof. Longbottom. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This evening your sorting will take place. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  
'When each of your names are called out, you must stepped forward and sit on the stool while the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. After that you will have a welcome feast and head to your respective dormitories which your house prefects will lead you to. Is everything clear?' He asked.  
'Yes, Prof. Longbottom.' All of us said in unison.  
The large wooden doors in front of us opened up. Inside was one of the largest rooms I had ever seen. There were four long tables with students sitting on either side. The walls had more paintings and lamps. In the front was a risen platform with one long table which must have been for the teachers. All the students looked curiosly as we walked towards the platform.  
Prof. Longbottom was standing there with a long roll of parchment in his hand. Next to him was a stool on which there was a brown Hat. He called out the first name:  
'Adams, Quinn.' He said. A short girl with long brown hair stepped nervously onto the platform and sat on the stool.  
'RAVENCLAW!' The Sorting Hat yelled, as the table on the far left burst into applause.  
'Bones, Sarah.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the Hat yelled.  
Many others were called out and sorted. What was a little stranger was that unitll then, no one had been sorted into Gryffindor.  
'Potter, Albus.' He announced louder. The whole hall broke out into murmers where he could hear a few people say : 'Potter? He mus be Harry Potter's kid. Hope he gets sorted into our house!'  
He nervously sat on the stool. I gave him a thumb up sign. He smiled as the sorting hat was placed on his head.  
'Hm… what do we have here?' The Hat mumbled. 'Another Potter? Much like your father are you? The question is: Gryffindor or Slytherin? The great Harry Potter's son in Slytherin? What will people say? Hm... Might as well be GRYFFINDOR!'  
Albus was beaming, as the second table fom the right.  
'Malfoy, Scorpius' Prof. Longbottom said.  
I froze. My heart raced at an incredible speed as I aprroached the stool. Prof. Longbottom placed the hat on my head. I sat there, breathing heavily and shut my eyes tight.  
I waited for a moment.  
Then, the Hat spoke: 'Ah! What have we here? A Malfoy! A family of the purest of bloods! Each one of you're family members have always been in Slytherin. But, you're different , I fear. Don't think Slytherin would be the right choice for you. Hm. A tough decision. I think you should be in… GRYFFINDOR!'  
More than cheers, the Hall was stunned. There were gasps, OOOOOHs and AAAAHs. The Gryfindor Prefect (bless her) stood up, hooted and cheered. The rest followed her lead as I walked towards the table which, from that moment onwards, was going to be my new Family.  
'Weasley, Rose.' Prof. Longbottom said.  
I could easily notice that Rose was literally shaking with fear.  
She sat on the brown stool with her eyes wide open.  
'Another Weasley? Oh I see… Not one year where there hasn't been a Weasley… Hm… You have your mother's brains but your father's characteristics… Both of them were in Gryffindor so I will just put you in…GRYFFINDOR!' The whole table burst out into aplause. She grinned, walked over and sat next to me.  
Days pased on and I realized how much Albus (now, who i called Al) and I had in common.  
When Christmas arrived, I gave Al a red scarf and gloves, as red was his favourite colour and he gave me a box of Peruvian Instant Drarkness Powder which he knew was my favourite joke item from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which his Uncles George and Percy owned.  
Months passed like seconds and by the time I could grasp that fact, it was already the end of an amazing year. The train ride back home was rather a quiet one, as none of us had the heart to leave behind our second home and our friends.  
At King's Cross, I spotted Mum and Dad waiting at the edge of the platform. I swear, if they moved even an inch forward, they would fall onto the tracks!  
Hogwarts Express took its own sweet time in coming to a halt. This was an advantage for us students as we could manage a few more goodbyes to all our classmates. I grabbed my satchel and Al, Rose and I stepped out of the train into the crowded platform.  
'Write to me while you're in Europe.' Al said to me in between the excitement surrounding us.

'Of course! Every week, if I can!' I said hugging him tight.  
'Bye mate. See you next Autumn.'  
'Bye Rose. Have fun. I will see you here in exactly 3 month's time, alright?' I said, awkwardly patting her shoulder.  
Rose and I weren't as close as Al and I. So hugging, i felt, her would not be the right thing to do.  
'Bye Scor. Grab us some European souvenirs, okay?' She said, smiling.  
'Definitely.'  
We parted ways and looked for our parents. I found Mum running towards me and grab in in this hug-slash-death grip.  
'SCOR! I have missed you so much, baby! How was your year?' Mum asked sounding genuinely excited.  
'It was amazing, Mum. I have made so many friends.' i told her while i hugged Dad.  
'Yeah? I'm so proud that you got sorted into Gryffindor, son. Who are your new friends?' Dad asked me.  
'My best friend is Albus. You know? Harry Potter's son? Rose Weasley, Olivia Thomas, Leah Chang-David and many more!' I said.  
'Wow! You're year DOES sound pretty awesome! Let's go home now. You need to get some rest before we apparate to Paris tomorrow!' Mom said.  
Oh no, Apparation is one of the worst feelings in the world. Thinking about it made me feel a wee bit squeemish. But, I chose to erase that thought and put in a more happy thought. A good thought would be the most exciting, the most fantastic year that was my First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

PART 1

SECOND YEAR:-

ALBUS-

Summer was finally over. On September first at 10:45 am, James, Rose and I arrived along with the rest of our family at Kings Cross Station.

Since we knew how to go about the usual procedure, there wasn't much confusion like there was last year.

The fact that James was a third year had gotten into his head. He wouldn't stop bossing me around. Mom threw her usual glare to James everytime he would make fun of me which always meant 'shut up or i will hex you into oblivion'.

'Al!' I heard a voice behind me yell. I turned and found myself engulfed in a hug by Rose.

'Rose, how was your trip?' I asked as Hugo and Lily started talking and Mom and Dad talking to Anut Hermione and Uncle Ron.

'It was so great. We had such an amazing time!' Rose squealed.

'That's great! Lets go find Scor.' I said. Rose's cheeks turned a faint shade of red.

'I thought your obsession over Malfoy was done.' I grimaced.

'Since when do we call SCOR by his last name? AND I DO NOT OBSESS OVER HIM!' She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

We cut across the sea of people and found Scor with his Mum, Dad and little sister Anna.

'Al! Rose!' He exclaimed and hugged both of us.

'How was your summer?' I asked him.

'We went all around Europe. It was so awesome. How was yours?'

'We didn't do much because dad couldn't leve work this time but Rose here went to Australia.' I pointed out.

'That's great! How come Australia?'

'Grandparents live there.' She explained.

'Come on Al, Rose... Our mums are calling us.' Hugo said.

Once all the hasty goodbyes and the sloppy kisses were done, Rose and I were literally pushed into our compartment.

'Hey.' Rose said once we found Scor sitting alone in a four seater.

We began a conversation about the new merchandise that had arrived at Weasley Wizard Wheezes which my two uncles George and Percy owned. Their shop was rated one of the top Joke Shops in London.

'Anything from the trolley?' The old woman's voice from outside interrupted our conversation.

'Get me one Bertie Botts.' Rose said.

'Make that two and oh, two Chocolate frogs.' Scor said. I nodded and walked outside.

The lady was a few seats away where a small group was surrounding her, trying to buy some candy. My eyes seemed to zero in one of girl from the girl, who, by the look of it, was having a hard time in choosing a candy to buy. One girl seemed to draw my attention the most. My stomach felt a little funny. Strange. Something that I have never experienced.

Her dark brown hair was pulled in a messy pony tail. This seemed to highlight her big blue eyes. She looked a little Asian, but was definitely British, I thought because of her accent.

'You know, you should try Carlisle's Flavour Changing Licorise Wands. They are really good.' I offered. She looked up at me, her blue eyes wider than ever.

'I'll have what he said.' She pointed at me. She smiled at me and came closer.

'Hi, I am Sophie. Sophie Chang-David.' She lent out a hand.

'Im Albus... Potter.' I said shaking it. her hands felt warm and nice to hold.

'Wow! Are you Harry Potter's son?' She asked her eyes growing wider.

'Well yes, yes I am.' I enjoy taking advantage of the fact that I'm the son of The Boy Who Lived.

'I'll see you around Albus.' She took a few Licorice Wands, paid the lady, gave me one last smile and walked away with her friends.

'Want anything dear?' The woman asked.

'Um... yeah, One Bertie Botts Flavored Beans actually two of those and two four chocolate frogs please.'

Once I reached our four seater, Rose, Scor and I ate our candy in record time and spent the rest of our train journey talking about pointless things and laughing our heads off. When we were getting off, I found Sophie with a group of friends. I smiled at her, thinking this year isn't going to be so bad after all.

Sadly, for me at least, Sophie was sorted into Ravenclaw.

There was something about her that instantly drew me in. I still need to figure out what it is.

I usually spent my Sundays at Hogwarts roaming about the ground, at Hagrid's or near the lake.

This Sunday, I felt rather lonely. Rose was spending the morning with her friend Penny and Scor was stuck in the library completing his work.

It was a beautiful day, so I didn't want to waste it lying down on my bed. I decided to take a walk down to the Lake.

There she was. Sophie. She looked pretty today. I mean, not that she doesn't everyday. But today, she looked exceptionally beautiful. She sat there, all alone, throwing pebbles in the water.

'Hey. Mind if I join you?' I asked. I couldn't come up with anything else.

'Sure.' She said, making a little space. 'I'm not doing anything fun, though.'

'It's ok. I bet this beats lying down joblessly on a bed.' I said trying to sound funny. FAIL.

She giggled. It sounded natural. Not a pity giggle or anything.

'So how has your year been, Sophie? My First Year was a bomb.' I said.

'Oh, It's been amazing. But I think it's too early to tell. I mean, it's only been a month and a half.' She explained.

'Yeah. But for me, a month and a half was enough. Which classes do you love?'

'Hmmm... Herbology and Potions.' She smiled.

Wow. Those eyes of hers...

'I love Potions too. It's what I look forward to everyday.'

'Oh, I know what you mean. So, Albus Potter,' She laid emphasis on my last name, 'Tell me something about yourself.'

'Er... I'm twelve years old and can always be counted on to have some serious fun!' I said.

'That sound interesting. Now I know who to look for if I'm bored to tears!' She said, smiling wide at me.

Back in the castle, I explained all that happened between me and Sophie to Scorpius.

'You're acting like a chick, mate.' Scor said looking a little disgusted.

'Huh? What do you mean by that?' I asked, taken aback.

'The way you describe her is like how a girl would describe the guy she has a crush on. Wait, do you have a crush on her?' He asked.

'Took so long for you to realize that?' I asked him.

'Whoa! Since when, Al?' Scor said, his voice increasing in volume as well as pitch.

'Shhh! Since when I saw her by the Candy Cart in Hogwarts Express.'

'And you're telling me now?' Scor asked.

'Now who's acting like a total chick?' I inquired, folding my arms across my chest.

'So why don't you go and tell her?' Scor asked.

'What? No! She just got used to the Hogwart's way of life. I don't want to mess everything up and scare her off!' I said.

'Yeah. That's true. So what are you going to do?' Scor asked me.

'I'm going to get to know her, maybe become good friends with her and then, you know, slip it in.'

'Slip it in? You have no idea, do you?' Scor asked shaking his head.

'Hey! Don't shake your head at me ok? Like you have any experience in this field!' I said.

'I may not have experience, my stupid friend, but I have a vague idea on how to go about this!' He said.

'Do you mind sharing your immense knowledge, Oh master of the Universe?' I said jokingly.

'Yes I will, Oh Innocent One. But I'll slap you if you get cocky with me.' He pointed out.

'Oh, sorry. Go on.' I said as I listened to the apparent pro speak.

* * *

**Second Chapter: DONE! Do you like it? All suggestions are welcome! Tell me what you guys think might happen next! If I like it, I will add your suggestions in my story! Thanks!**

**-A**


End file.
